Sonya Blade: Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Jesse.Zombie
Summary: Sonya Blade: Between a Rock and a Hard Place (One-Shot) - After encountering both younger and older Johnny, Sonya invites them both to her room. Why have one when you can have both, at the same time. Rated M for graphic sexual content and language.


Hey everyone. This is my first story in a very long time. It is a one-shot. It is in the same vein as my latest published stories. I hope everyone enjoys. The story starts out from a scene featured in Mortal Kombat 11 and then branches into it's own. Suspension of disbelief.

WARNING: This story is M-rated for sexual content and language.

Sonya Blade: Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Sonya sat at the computer trying to make sense of all this new age equipment. She kept glancing over at older and younger Johnny. She couldn't believe she actually ended up with him. The more she thought about it, the more the idea resonated with her. Johnny was sexy. As much as she hated to admit, she was attracted to both Cages.

Older Johnny did seem more mature and more grown up. Perfect daddy material. Sonya always put up a strong independent front but she couldn't help imagine how experienced and passionate this older Johnny could be with her.

Younger Johnny, however, had certain attributes. The younger Cage was infused with endurance and stamina. That could prove handy she thought to herself with a smirk. Even his arrogance got her wet, something she would never ever openly admit.

But why have one when you can have both. Who doesn't love twins?

Sonya invited both Johnnys to her room at headquarters. Using the guise that their current predicament could use a more in depth analysis. She told them to come by at twenty hundred hours at which time she would done with her shower.

* * *

Sonya exited the shower. She has her own personal bathroom adjoined to her room. Her body dripping wet. Her long blonde hair saturated. She wrapped a towel around herself and another towel around her head/hair.

A knock at the door. She looks at the clock.

"10 minutes early. Just as I expected" she says. "Come in" she finally replies a moment later.

Younger Johnny enters the room. Still wearing his purple rimmed sunglasses and opened sports jacked revealing his toned abs and sprawling Johnny tattoo.

"You caught me" Sonya says. She poses in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Wow" Johnny reacts.

"What are you thinking about?" Sonya asks.

"You and I get busy" he answers. "You ever think about it?" he asks. Sonya raises her eyebrows. She doesn't speak. "I'm sure it's all you ever think about" he continued.

She pulls the tower off her head. Her blonde locks drape over her shoulders.

"My hands on you baby" he says.

She smiles and pulls the towel covering her ample bosoms off. Johnny's face radiates his excitement.

"I see you are in the upright and locked position" Sonya jokes. "May I take a ride?"

"Uh-huh" Johnny mutters. All blood flowing away from his brain.

She pulls Johnny over to her and the bed. She removes his jacket, admiring his rock hard abs and pecs. She pushes him down on the bed. She kisses his chest as she fiddles with his CAGE belt. Her wet hair tickles his body. She pulls his pants down as she follows.

His fully erect penis on display. She smiles and finally realizes how she could marry this man. She wraps her hand around his shaft and places her lips around the thick head of his manhood. Johnny smirks and watches as his penis disappears into the young Blade's mouth.

"Sorry I'm la…" older Johnny says walking into the room. Sonya's tight ass in the air greeting him. "What's…" he begins to ask.

"Come join us bro" younger Johnny enthuses.

Older Johnny watches as Sonya expertly handles his younger self's many inches. After a few moments of reluctancy he agrees that he might as well join in on the fun. He removes his vest and his shirt. He pulls his CAGE buckle off and drops his pants.

He approaches Sonya's behind and smacks her ass. She moans as her mouth is full of his younger self. Johnny remembers his nights with HIS Sonya. This Sonya, however, was younger and tighter. He was eager. He spits onto his already erect penis. He rolls his hand against himself, smearing his saliva.

He places his wet head against her opening. He slides in slowly. Feeling her walls give in to his pulsing penis. He sways back and fourth, gaining speed with each thrust. He can feel Sonya push back into him. He knows she likes it.

Younger Johnny grabs her damp hair and commands her head. Directing her head and thrusting his penis into her mouth and down her throat. Older Johnny thrusts harder and faster from behind.

"Yeah!" they both exclaim at the same time.

Their rhythms perfectly in match, as they should be.

Older Johnny from behind and younger Johnny from the front. What was not to like. Sonya pushed back for older Johnny. She opened wide for younger Johnny.

"Take this Hollywood cock" younger Johnny says as he directs her head down. Her lips touching his base. His penis lodged in her throat. "Fuck" he moans. He continues that sequence over and over. Saliva slips out the side of her mouth.

"Fuck yeah" older Johnny says watching his younger self and the younger version of his wife. He slows his motion then slides his cock out as he gazes on.

"I'm gonna cum" OG Johnny grunts as he vigorously jerks her head back and fourth. He grunts as his body twitches. He mutters a few curse words and shoots his load down the general's throat.

He lays back as his cock slips out of her mouth. Saliva and semen drips from her lips.

"Target down" she says as she wipes the mess with her finger.

"Don't forget about me" older Johnny says from behind her. He jerks his cock, getting it ready for her. "My turn" he says. Sonya repositions herself. On her knees before this older Johnny. "Open for daddy" he says. She complies to service the now military man.

This Johnny commands her mouth more slowly. He likes to feel every inch of himself slide between her wet lips.

"Just like that baby" Johnny says smoothly.

Sonya runs her tongue up and down his shaft. She wraps her tongue around his head and as his pre-cum drenches her already used tongue. She can feel him speed up slightly. She readies herself for her ex-husband's seed.

"Fuck" he mutters. "Yeah, yeah" he grunts as an obviously saved up load pours out down her throat and all over her lips and chin as he pulls out.

"Now that's what I call a cage match" younger Johnny says watching on.

"Cage match. Cage match. Cage match" Sonya continues to hear in her head. She looks around and suddenly awakes from her daydream. She is still at the computer in headquarters going over the case. She looks over and notices younger Johnny egging on older Johnny for a "cage match."

She shakes her head. No matter how much fun her imagination is, she is not going to mess with destiny.


End file.
